


Partner

by JustOneDream



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Daddy Shinohara, Family, i love them, they're precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneDream/pseuds/JustOneDream
Summary: Collection of ficlets on the relationship between Juuzou and Shinohara.





	1. Snow

In the beginning, Shinohara had not understood why the face of Juuzou was suddenly enlightened. It was only when he had turned his head to the window that he had understood: small white snowflakes began to fall and formed a white layer on the ground and on the roofs. Juuzou had stepped forward and had put his hands on the window, seeming totally mesmerized by what he was seeing. Could it really be the first time he saw snow?

"Do you want to go there?" he asked.

And nothing in this world worth the smile his subordinate addressed to him.


	2. Fear

“What do you fear the most?”

It was a great question. Very philosophical. The responses varied according to the person, according to the personality. For some, it was death (but Shinohara knew that it was not Juuzou’s case, who didn’t worried about his death or others people’s death), for others, it was to see their loved ones suffer. Some could still have fear of enclosed places, spiders, heights, darkness, even clowns: pretty ridiculous but the Inspector wasn’t able to judge, himself was afraid of something stupid... Which he didn’t want to reveal.

"Not being able to eat candy anymore."

Predictable.


	3. Family

"He's really sweet."

That were the words of his wife after her meeting with Juuzou. Shinohara had finally managed to invite his subordinate to eat at home and therefore had to introduce him to his family - since the time that he spoke to them of him. And it was absolutely perfect, everything had been even better than he had expected. The children loved him (especially his hair that they could groom). His subordinate got along with everyone and had really seemed to be happy. For one night, Juuzou was part of his family. 

"I can't wait to see him again."


	4. Discussion

"- I don't want to! 

-Does it looks like I am asking you Juuzou? 

-I said no! You can't make me do what I don’t want to do!

-I can, and I do! 

-But why? I don't want to! Please, Mister Shinohara, I don’t want to!

-I am your superior Juuzou, you have to do as I order. 

-I don’t want!

-C’mon! It is for your own good. Think about your health! You can't always do the same thing, regardless of how much you like it!

-I don't want to!

-Juuzou... Eat those fucking vegetables! 

-No!”

This conversation would last long...


	5. Worry

Shinohara hadn’t really thought this time. During hours, he had been looking for his young subordinate in the maze of corridors of Aogiri Tree, hoping to find something other than a corpse half eaten and he was dying of anxiety. 

So naturally, when the white tuft of Juuzou appeared, joy had seized him, and he had been running to the child, to his child, hugging him as he never did before. A few seconds had passed before he heard a chuckle and his hug is eventually returned, Juuzou’s small arms surround his chest. 

"- You were worried?

-Yes. Yes, I were."


	6. Stitches

"I did it because it prevented me to break."

Their conversation turned around the stitches Juuzou has everywhere on his body. It intrigued many people within the GCC, and even Shinohara had questions about it. Well… As long as his subordinate knew what he was doing and used disinfected needles, it didn't matter, but he could do nothing about it, he was curious. Not a bad curiosity: the red stitches were part of the charm of Juuzou so, necessarily, Shinohara also loved them.

"Now, it is just to make nice."

Because now, it was someone who prevented him from breaking.


	7. Marude

"How can you support him? He’s an asshole, a piece of shit, a little jerk, a silly twit, he’s good for nothing and…"

It wasn't the right day to upset Shinohara, his day had been rotten to an unimaginable point and any source of frustration was a risk that his nerves fail. So when Marude, who walked at his side, had insulted Juuzou, he had failed to restrain himself and had sent his fist in the face of his colleague. 

He was going to have problems for what he had done. 

But at least, Marude had kept his mouth shut.


	8. Halloween

For Halloween, Juuzou didn’t really make a great thing with his costume and had just bought a black hooded cape, which allowed him, with Jason, to look like the grim reaper. However, when he saw his partner, he jumped back, almost scared. Shinohara’s costume was made up in such a way that part of his face look torn, with clothes tattered, a knife halfway down in his neck, white color lenses and fake blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.

“You're so scary!” Shinohara had told to him when he saw him. 

He didn't see himself in a mirror.


	9. Stress

Shinohara never imagined he would be stressed out at the thought of the results of an exam, now that he became an adult. Yet, it is the stress that came over him. This impression that his stomach is compressed while he is searching for his subordinate’s name on the list, without being able to see it. It is impossible that Juuzou has failed this exam! After all the work he did, it would be unfair! And alongside him, the child begins to be discouraged to see his name. 

"There!"

Suzuya Juuzou – Second class investigator... And finally, Shinohara can breath again.


	10. Nightmare

The cry had torn up overnight and Shinohara immediately woke up, rushing to the sides of his subordinate. Juuzou had his wide-open eyes, filled with tears, and his little body was trembling. Without saying anything, Shinohara takes him in his arms and caress his back, hoping to bring a little comfort.

"It's going to stop, I swear."

One day, maybe not immediately, Juuzou will eventually recover from his past and will finally be able to move forward. One day, the nightmares he does about his Mama and the torture will stop. One day. 

"It will never stop Mister Shinohara, never."


	11. Past

He had never wanted to read the record of Juuzo. Information about the past of his subordinate doesn't interest him... Well… They do interest him, it's just that he didn't want to read them. If he ever learns what Juuzo had been through, he wanted to hear it from his mouth and not from a piece of paper that make look his subordinate like a monster. It was uninteresting, and Shinohara did not want to betray the trust the boy placed in him.

Maybe one day they'll talk about it face to face. So far, only the present was important.


	12. re: 179

« I’ve missed you so much ! You’ll never know how much I’ve missed you »

More than an hour had passed, and the young investigator –the dragon general, as they named him- continued to cry on the shoulder of his former superior, Shinohara Yukinori, fingers in his hair, nose buried in his neck. He didn’t want to let him go. 

« I’m begging you sir, never leave me alone again. »  
-I wasn’t gone, Juuzou, and I won't, promise. »

And Shinohara’s smile does worth all the gold in the world, while he starts to hug back his subordinate with all the strength he has.


	13. Hair

Shinohara had spent the last few minutes looking at himself in the mirror. He was awfully old. He was gaunt, tired, and weak... Horribly weal. But what shocked him most in his reflection, was the hair on his head. Longer hair that he used to remember. And white. He had white hair - the most obvious sign of old age for some outside eyes. He did not want to look old! 

His son passed behind him, looked at the reflection, and kissed his cheek, smiling at Shinohara. 

"Hey Juuzou, do you think you could teach me how to dye my hair?"


End file.
